birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam's Ultimate Prank
Sam's Ultimate Prank is a 12-page comic that was posted on April 1, 2017. Synopsis Sam Jay is already aware that Code LTIB accepted that he is married to Scotty Raven Jay... so he decides to make a hate potion and use it after the events of Summary 71. Scotty is shocked that Sam did not accept his usual morning routine, so he tells George Raven to call over Hazel Blue and Mary Canary. Mike Macaw took over the task of directing since Sam refused to get up. Scotty is still the logo guy. For a simple April Fools joke, Scotty took "rolling a camera" literally and displayed a camera reel on the screen. Scotty uses Sam's laugh line, knowing Sam cannot do anything about it since he refused to wake up. Mike calls Scotty a "line stealer" after hearing Sam's line being stolen. Scotty responds to this by scaring Mike with George the MGM Lion. Scotty orders George to take Mike's soul, but Sam suddenly shows up in the screen to protect Mike. Scotty gets scared of Sam. Sam says that he is here to deal payback, and drags Scotty into the screen. Sam demands Mike to change the logo, and he complies after a "sheesh" gag. The BBC 1993 Logo shows up, with Scotty nailed to the logo. Mike calls Sam an "a-wipe" for nailing Scotty and demands him to free Scotty, but Sam calls Mike a "son-of-a-bitch" for swapping roles for the "a-wipe, son-of-a-bitch" gag. BBC responds to this with interest and makes it clear that Sam and Mike are going to Satan's Kingdom. Sam responds to this with his usual anger, but Mike apologizes to Sam and asks him to never call him an "a-wipe" again. BBC interferes and says that Sam has every right to call Mike an "a-wipe" because he is one, then uses Sam's laugh line. Mike throws a tantrum, as usual. Hazel finally shows up, but Scotty rejects her offer for help because he actually doesn't need them at all. Guy adds that the more serious issue is getting Scotty freed from the BBC Logo. Hazel responds to this by throwing a tantrum. BBC mocks the two Microsofts for the tantrums, but Sam has had enough of the logo and goes into "Hellish Rage" mode. Mike and Scotty receive scares, with Scotty breaking the fourth wall. BBC takes note and uses Sam's line yet again, much to the fury of Sam. Mary is startled by Sam's loud yelling and throws a tantrum at him, demanding him to calm down. BBC mocks the three Microsofts for throwing tantrums, but this was Sam's rage-breaking point. Sam unleashes his full-force atomic bombs to destroy the logo for good, but he also ends up blowing the LTIB Studio apart. Mary questions the state of the Logo Party since the studio got wrecked by Sam's rage. Warner Brock Sheldon's solution is to temporarily move into a new location until the studio gets repaired. Mike agrees, and Code LTIB sets off for the temporary location. Events #Sam drinks his hate potion. #Scotty gets suspicious when Sam refuses to wake up, and requests for Guy to call Hazel and Mary. #Mike takes over the task of directing. #Scotty plays a joke on Mike. #Mike insults Scotty, so he sends a scary logo after him. #Sam suddenly appears to defend Mike and nails Scotty to a separate logo. #Hazel and Mary arrive, but by then, the issue is getting Scotty down from the logo. #Mike, Hazel, and Mary throw tantrums. #Sam gets so enraged at the logo for mocking his Microsoft friends for throwing tantrums, so he destroys it (and kills Scotty) with his atomic bombs. The explosion also destroys the studio. #Code LTIB temporarily moves until the studio gets repaired. The Comic Sam's Ultimate Prank (1).png|Page 1 Sam's Ultimate Prank (2).png|Page 2 Sam's Ultimate Prank (3).png|Page 3 Sam's Ultimate Prank (4).png|Page 4 Sam's Ultimate Prank (5).png|Page 5 Sam's Ultimate Prank (6).png|Page 6 Sam's Ultimate Prank (7).png|Page 7 Sam's Ultimate Prank (8).png|Page 8 Sam's Ultimate Prank (9).png|Page 9 Sam's Ultimate Prank (10).png|Page 10 Sam's Ultimate Prank (11).png|Page 11 Sam's Ultimate Prank (12).png|Page 12 Trivia Sam is not aware that by using his atomic bombs to destroy the BBC Logo, he would also kill Scotty, who was nailed to the logo. References to davemadson, ABC ID Bloopers 3, Paramount Logo Bloopers 9, Paramount Logo Bloopers 24, and Castle Rock Entertainment Logo Bloopers 21 are made. Sam vs. Evil Guy follows this story. It explains how Scotty was brought back to life. Category:Events Category:LTIB